Laytons Notizen
Laytons Notizen ist ein Gegenstand das in Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora vorkommt. Es ist das gleiche wie das Tagebuch von Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. Es besitzt 57 Einträge. Des Doktors Wohnung Heute erhielt ich ein Schreiben von Dr. Schrader, meinem Mentor. Der gute Doktor schreibt, er sei eines Reliktes habhaft geworden, das auch als "Schatulle der Pandora" bezeichnet wird. Der Inhalt des Briefs konsterniert mich zutiefst und ich mache mir Sorgen um Dr. Schraders Wohl. Ich will ihm einen Besuch abstatten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Express der Träume Im Ermangelung jeglicher anderer Spuren und Anhaltspunkte haben Luke und ich beschlossen, die in Dr. Schraders Wohnung gefundene Fahrkarte für einen Ausflug mit dem Molentary-Express zu nutzen. Ich vermute, dass auch der arme Doktor bereits eine fahrt in jenem Zug unternommen hat. Leider weiß ich jedoch nicht, wohin ihn diese Reise führte. Platznot im Speisewagen Meinen Erwartungen entsprechend fanden wir den Speisewagen des Molentary-Express überaus gut besucht vor, was für Luke und mich eine längere Wartezeit bedeutet. Der Kellner hat uns empfohlen, den Ansturm zur Mittagsstunde auf der Zugterrasse auszusitzen, die sich am Ende des Zuges befindet. Ein patenter Ratschlag, wie ich finde. Herrliche Natur Der Ausblick von der Zugterasse des Molentary-Express ist gelinde gesagt ein Phänomen. Ich als Londoner kann mich an solcher Naturschönheit gar nicht sattsehen. Die Zeit scheint bei all der Pracht einfach stillzustehen. Doch für müßiges Verweilen bleibt leider keine Zeit. Wir müssen uns der Suche nach der mysteriösen Schatulle widmen. Wo ist Tom? Auf unserer Erkundungstour durch den Molentary-Express begegneten wir Babette, einer so wichtigen wie gewichtigen Person, die ob des Verschwindens ihres geliebten Filius Tom in heller Panik ist. Der Kleine scheint sich in einem günstigen Augenblick aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben. Als Spur bleibt uns leider nur ein winziger Schuh. Wo könnte der Kleine nur sein? Suche nach der jungen Dame Nach vielfältigen Nachforschungen an Bord sehe ich mich gezwungen, meine ursprüngliche Annahme zu revidieren: Tom ist mitnichten ein entlaufenes Kind, sondern vielmehr ein ungezogenes Schoßhündchen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, begegnete uns zuvor eine junge dame mit einem Pudel im Arm. Wenn wir sie finden, kann ich meinen Verdacht bestätigen. Besuch bei Babette Wie sich herausstellte, ist das junge Fräulein mit dem Pudel niemad anderes als unsere Flora! Angesichts der Umstände habe ich ihr erlaubt, uns zu begleiten, aber ich sorge mich sehr ob der Risiken, denen das arme Kind auf unserer Reise ausgesetzt werden könnte. Doch solche Bedenken müssen warten. Wir müssen Babette über unseren „Fund“ in Kenntnis setzten. Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen ''Vor wenigen Augenblicken legte der Express eine ebenso abrupte wie erschreckende Notbremsung ein. Wie es scheint, versperrt uns ein herrenloser Zug den Weg. Dropstone feiert Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall macht unser Zug in einem Dörflein namens Dropstone Station. Da der Ort am heutigen Tage sein fünfzigjähriges Bestehen feiert, herrscht allenthalben illustre Feststimmung. Wir wollen uns vor Ort nach dem Verbleib der Schatulle umhören, um uns die Wartezeit ein wenig zu verkürzen. Der Schauwettbewerb Das Großereignis des Dropstone-Jubiläums scheint ein Wettbewerb zu sein, in dem die örtlichen Rinderzüchter ihre schönsten Tiere zur Schau stellen. Luke und Flora wollen sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, und auch ich bin von der Sache angetan. Wir werden uns rechtzeitig zu Beginn des Wettbewerbs vor der Schaubühne einfinden. Fluchtpläne Wir erfuhren etwas Interessantes von Dorothea, einer Angestellten Sir Andersons, der offensichtlich sehr bedeutend in Dropstone ist. Sir Andersons Tochter scheint ohne Wissen ihres Vaters eine längere Reise zu planen. Die Angestellten des Hauses scheinen die junge Frau noch bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Wozu solche Geheimniskrämerei? Sir Andersons Erinnerungen Auf dem Höhepunkt des Dropstone-Jubiläums gelang es mir endlich, mit Sir Anderson zu sprechen. Seine verblichene Schwiegermutter scheint die Schatulle mit großer Hingabe gesucht zu haben, aber leider kennt er nicht den Grund dafür. Dropstone und die Truhe müssen eng miteinander in Verbindung stehen, das Wie und Warum sind mir leider noch unbekannt. Eine Phantomstadt? Dank Lukes Diplomatie ging der Wettbewerb ohne grobe Blessuren an Mensch und Rind zu Ende. Wie sich herausstellte, kursieren in Dropston Gerüchte über eine mysteriöse Stadt, die nur mit dem Molentary-Express erreichbar ist. Ich will mich nach unserer Abfahrt genauestens an Bord umsehen, um diese Gerüchte zu prüfen. Sir Andersons Tochter Zurück am Bahnhof sahen wir eine größere Menschenmenge, die sich als Abschiedskomitee für eine junge Dame versammelt hatte. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass es sich bei dieser Dame um die Tochter Sir Andersons handelt. Sie reist allein und wirkte entsprechend reserviert. Aber wieso nur bricht sie ohne Begleitung auf, und wohin? Geräusche im Dunkeln Als wir das Luxusabteil verlassen wollten, wurden Flora, Luke und ich plötzlich von einer überwältigenden Müdigkeit heimgesucht. Luke erzählte uns später, dass er träumte, ein Teil des Molentary-Express hätte im Tunnel die Gleise gewechselt. Ob dies die Geräusche waren, die ich in Schlafes Armen wahrnahm? Ungewisses Reiseziel Nachdem ich aus meinem abrupten Schlaf erwacht war, kündigte der Schaffner unseren nächsten Halt an: eine Stadt namens Folsense. Seltsam. Eigentlich sollte doch Luxenbelle unsere nächste Station sein. Anscheinend hatten wir tatsächlich im Tunnel den Zug gewechselt und fahren jetzt auf ein neues Reiseziel zu. Suche nach einer Bleibe Nach unserer Ankunft in Folsense klagte Flora über Unwohlsein. Sehr wahrscheinlich haben die Strapazen der Reise das arme Kind arg mitgenommen. So einladend mir ein Stadtrundgang im Moment auch erscheint, Floras Wohl hat natürlich Vorrang. Irgendwo sollte es hier ein Hotel geben, in dem sie etwas ruhen kann. Rundgang in Folsense Nachdem wir ein Hotel gefunden hatten, beschloss Flora, sich fürs Erste etwas im Zimmer auszuruhen. Luke und ich wollten uns derweil die Stadt ansehen. Zuerst sollten wir uns nach Orten umschauen, die in irgendeiner Weise mit unserer gesuchten Truhe in Verbindung stehen könnten. Was sucht der Millionär? Zugmagnat Beluga und Schafnner Sammy halten sich ebenfalls in Folsense auf. Und ich habe ganz den Eindruck, dass sie die Stadt nicht zum ersten Mal besuchten. Die beiden scheinen mit allen Mitteln nach etwas zu suchen. Was dieses mysteriöse Ding aber sein soll, davon habe ich leider keine Ahnung. Das versiegelte Buch Bei unseren Ermittlungen vor Ort fiel uns eine Art Tagebuch in die Hände. Der Inhalt des Werkes scheint mit einer ganzen Reihe Schlösser abschnittsweise versiegelt zu sein. Ein finster dreinblickender Ziegenkopf ist auf dem Einband zu sehen. Ich frage mich, ob sich hinter diesem Emblem nicht eine Geschichte verbirgt. Der Inspektor kehrt zurück Wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die es nach Folsense geschafft haben. Auch Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton machen in der Stadt die Runde. Der Inspektor sucht ebenfalls nach der Schatulle. Wenn ich ihn nur zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen könnte, so würde uns dies die Ermittlungen enorm erleichtern. Leider scheint er erpicht darauf zu sein, allein nach dem Artefakt zu forschen. Zum Herzen-Museum Im Antiquitätenladen von Folsense erzählte man uns vom Herzen-Gedenkmuseum. Wie es scheint, haben wir gute Aussichten, in diesem Museum mehr über die Schatulle zu erfahren. Wir wollten dieser Einrichtung einen Besuch abstatten. Die Museumspforten Leider ist das Tor des Herzen-Museums fest verschlossen. Weder haben wir in Erfahrung gebracht, wann die Einrichtung öffnet, noch gelangen wir auf anderem Wege in das Gebäude. Doch Geduld ist eine Tugend. Vorerst sollten wir uns also weiter in der Stadt nach Informationen umhören. Der Alte im Turm Wir trafen auf einen sonderlichen älteren Herren namens Geoff, der sich in der Dachkammer eines alten Wachturms verschanzt. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass er die Stadtbewohner vor Angriffen eines Vampirs zu schützen hat. Sein Bollwerk ist mit allerlei vampirfeindlichen Kinkerlitzchen ausgestattet. Ich muss mich fragen, was an Geoffs Geschichte dran ist. Neue Fotos Zurück zum Museum Gepolter beim Brunnen Der Ziegenkopf Wie ich bemerkte, ist auf dem Hof des Museums das gleiche finster aussehende Ziegensymbol zu sehen wie auf dem ominösen Tagebuch, das wir gefunden haben. Oder hatte ich es gar noch an weiteren Orten gesehen? Um dieser Frage nachzugehen, muss ich den Inspektor aufsuchen. Wir sollten uns also zurück zum Hotel aufmachen. Das verlorene Foto Der bissige Wachposten Der Knoblauchladen Das Essen ist serviert Begegnung mit Katia Der indisponierte Kurator Ein Wink des Schicksals Das Foto Versammlung im Hotel Eine unglaubliche Enthüllung Die gefundene Schatulle Ein riesiges Vermögen Unter dem Deckel Endlich ins Museum Zur alten Mine Tagebuch unter Tage Zum Schloss Herzen Unsere Nachforschungen in Folsense haben uns etliche Indizien geliefert, die uns der Lösung des Mysteriums näher bringen, aber einige wichtige Puzzlestücke fehlen uns noch immer. Uns bleibt nur eine Wahl: Wir müssen uns zum Schloss Herzen aufmachen. Spuk im Wald Logis in Schloss Herzen Eine schlimme Lage Den Fesseln entronnen Es war einfacher als erwartet, Anthonys Fesseln zu entkommen. Die Frage drängt sich auf, wieso er sie so lasch geschnürt hatte, wo wir doch wehrlos in Schlafes Armen ruhten… Doch genug der Fragen. Es gibt im Moment nichts Dringlicheres, als diesem Bauwerk zu entfliehen. Im Herzen des Schlosses Auf unserer Flucht durch den bizarren Unterbau des Schlosses fanden Luke und ich mehrere Maschinen, die jenen in der alten Mine ähnelten. Ich bin sicher, dass Schloss und Stollen auf diesem Wege miteinander verbunden sind. Vorerst haben wir keine Zeit zum Forschen, aber dies ist ohne Frage der Schlüssel zum Geheimnis hinter dieser Stadt. Flucht aus dem Schloss Wie durch schier maßloses Glück erreichten wir endlich das Tor von Schloss Herzen. Doch ein Gedanke hielt mich von der sicheren Flucht aus dem Schloss ab: Nur hier würden wir die Wahrheit hinter Andrews Tod und der Schatulle der Pandora finden können. Ich werde keinen Fuß vor das Schloss setzen, ehe wir es nicht genauestens untersucht haben. Wiedersehen mit Katia Welch unverhoffte Begegnung! Auch Katia scheint sich in Schloss Herzen verirrt zu haben. Wenn mir auch ihre Beweggründe verborgen bleiben, so vermute ich doch eine Verbindung zwischen Katia und den Herzens. Es bleibt auch die Frage nach der Dame auf dem Bild im Gästezimmer, die Katia so ähnlich sieht. Wer könnte sie sein? Anthonys Wahn Anthony ertappte uns in der Schlosshalle und verlor schier den Verstand, als er Katia erblickte. Aus mir unverständlichem Grunde ging er mit einem Rapier auf mich los, doch zum Glück konnte ich mich seiner Attacken erwehren. Anthony, ein junger, starker Mann, geriet nach kürzester Zeit durch das Kämpfen völlig außer Atem. Genau wie ich vermutet hatte... Katias Enthüllung Endlich lüftet Katia das Geheimnis hinter ihrer Reise. Sie ist niemand anderes als Anthonys Enkelin. Diese Enthüllung versetzt Anthony so sehr in Rage, dass das Schloss bald in seinen Grundfesten erzittert. Tausend Fragen stehen offen, doch nun geht es ums überleben! Wir müssen alle aus dem Schloss fliehen, bevor uns die Mauern unter sich begraben. Der Fluch, der keiner ist Ein halluzinogenes Gas, das der alten Mine entsprungen war, ließ die Ruinen von Folsense strahlend und belebt erscheinen. Auch in der Schatulle der Pandora waren Spuren dieser Substanz enthalten, die jedem, der sie öffnete, furchtbare Visionen bescherten. Allein aus diesem Grunde kam die Schatulle zu ihrem finsteren Namen. Anthony Die Massen von Geröll, die einst Schloss Herzen waren, setzten den Dämpfen aus den Minenschächten ein jähes Ende. Die Illusion des jungen Anthony verblasst und die wahre Gestalt eines gebrechlichen Greises wird für alle sichtbar. Anthony bittet Luke mit einem kryptischen Fingerzeig, die schicksalhafte Truhe zu öffnen. Nun endlich werden wir erfahren, was in ihr verborgen schlummert. Sophias letzte Worte Im Geheimfach der Schatulle ruht ein einziger Brief, geschrieben in einer grazilen Handschrift. Es handelt sich um Sophias Antwort auf Anthonys Brief, den er ihr vor vielen Jahren schrieb. Sophia bittet ihn, den Rest seiner Tage zusammen mit seiner Enkelin Katia zu verbringen. Nach all den Jahren der Gram erkennt Anthony endlich, wie wundervoll das Leben sein kann. Kategorie:Gegenstände in den Spielen